


Unacceptable

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: A Ship A Day Drabbles [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Genderswap, How They Met, Soulmate AU, scirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Marooned on Delta Vega, Kirk meets her soulmate.





	Unacceptable

Scirk Soulmate

“You realize how unacceptable this is?” the bedraggled man spluttered indignantly, causing Jamie Kirk to turn whiter than she already was (if that was possible. It was colder than antarctica on Delta Vega.) She’d just heard her Soulmate’s Words spoken, which she’d been dreading for years, having had no context for them. Now, as the Scottish man ranted about unfair punishments and terrible conditions, she was relieved to find he didn’t find HER unacceptable. Montgomery Scott kept rambling and she watched him curiously, thinking him adorable. Then he mentioned experimenting with Archer’s beagle and Jamie couldn’t stop herself from blurting out “I know about that dog. What happened to it?” 

His eyes grew wide and he stopped mid-sentence. 

“Did you just say that, lass?” 

Jamie nodded. “Um, yeah. Something the problem?”

“No, Not at all. It’s just…. You’re my soulmate.”

“I am indeed,” she acknowledged, nudging up her sleeve to show him the writing on her arm. “I’m hoping it’s not me you find unacceptable.” 

He shook his head vigourously, face growing pink.

“No, No. Of course not. I’m sorry you ended up with such…..misleading words and such a crusty old coot as myself.” 

“I’m not!” Jamie retorted. “You’re well known to be an absolute genius around the academy and you’re not old.”

“Kind of you to say so, Ms. Kirk.” 

“Call me Jamie,” she corrected, shaking his warm hand with her still cold one. 

“Pleased to meet you, Mr. Scott.”

“Same, but I’m not Mr. Scott to my friends,” he explained. “Scotty will do just fine.”

They grinned at each other, Scotty feeling like his luck had just taken a turn for the better and stunned that he’d got someone like Jamie for a soulmate, and Jamie thinking about his adorable smile and that delightful accent. Given the urgency of the situation, there was no more time for soulmate chat and soon Spock the Elder had shown Scotty the transwarp beaming equation and explained what they needed to do to use it and get the other Spock to stand down. In a manner of minutes, Jamie and Scotty were standing on the transporter pad waiting to beam aboard the Enterprise. 

“So, you gonna tell me where your Words are?” Jamie asked him, a tiny smirk on her face.

“If we make it out of this alive, I’ll be glad to show you one day, Jamie lass,” he replied happily. “Twould be a wee bit forward right now. That’s all I’m saying.” The wink he shot her had her giggling as the golden beams took them.


End file.
